Names
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: "Revelation? You're making it needlessly dramatic, Zee." "Okay first of all, I'm a magician. I'm supposed to be dramatic. Second, you never drink mocktails. Third, if Dick knew about this, he wouldn't even be letting you go out bar-hopping with me even if you are drinking 'virgin' drinks." / TRAUGHT w/ sis!Snaibsel I guess. Done for Traught Takeover.


**Title:** Names  
**Characters:** Artemis Crock, Dick Grayson, and Zatanna Zatara  
**Pairings:** Traught, of course!  
**Notes:** Done for Traught Takeover, whoop whoop!  
**Prompt:** Revelation  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, characters not mine.

"So," Zatanna leaned in closer to the girl beside her, elbows on the bar and hands folded underneath her chin.

"When are you gonna tell Dick about the 'big revelation', hm?" she asked, a mischievous lilt in her voice.

Artemis, halfway through her drink, choked at the sudden drastic change in topic. She shot her friend, who was trying to contain a manic grin, a pointed glare. Although, it was highly ineffective coming from her reddening face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde huffed dismissively, waving at the bartender from the other end of the bar.

"Artemis, we've been to _countless_ bars on our Girls' Night Outs and this is the first time you're drinking mocktails," Zatanna raised her eyebrows at her, her own drink clinking noisily at her friend's as the bartender gave her another ice-blue concoction.

Artemis only sipped her drink, eyes focused on whatever was in front of her, clearly avoiding the magician's gaze. She set her mouth on a thin line whenever the glass left her lips, her eyes glazed from being deep in thought. She pondered, internally debating whether to acknowledge the existence of the recent question posed at her. She sighed, reaching a conclusion in her mind, and started swirling her drink around as she turned slightly to her friend, her hand supporting her as she leaned on the bar.

"Revelation? You're making it needlessly dramatic, Zee. Besides," a light pout formed on the blonde's lips, "how are you so sure about what you're saying?"

"Oooh, vague. Okay first of all, I'm a magician. I'm _supposed_ to be dramatic. Second," Zatanna help up two delicate fingers, "Like I said, you never drink mocktails. We've been doing this for 6 years now, ever since both of us hit the legal age."

Artemis scoffed and drank more of her drink.

"Third, if Dick knew about this, he wouldn't even be letting you go out bar-hopping with me even if you _are_ drinking 'virgin' drinks."

"Hey! They're pretty goo-" A pointed look from Zatanna shut the blonde up and she sighed, swirling her drink the the glass even more.

"Fine, you got me. I miss the alcohol buzz."

"Uh-huh. You're avoiding the main point here though. I'm right, aren't I?"

Another sigh escaped the archer's lips.

"Yeah, you are. I'm pregnant."

_Click_

Artemis pushed open the wooden door as quietly as she could, afraid she'll wake her boyfriend up. Much to her surprise, a beagle puppy came bounding up at her as she stepped inside. Bending down to pick up up, it jumped into her arms and started licking her face. Giggling, she cradled the puppy in her arms and padded to the liviing room where she could hear the television on.

"She beat me to you."

Dick was grinning up at her from the couch, and patted the space beside him for both of them.

Artemis plopped herself on the couch, still cuddling her new friend in her arms, as she looked up at her boyfriend with exuberant energy.

"She?" she asked, her voiced bubbling in excitement, "Is she ours? Where'd you get her? Why? What's her na-"

Dick's laughter cut her off as she launched into more questions.

"Woah, woah, one at a time. Yes, she. Yes, she's ours. Some guy at work was asking around if anybody was interested in beagle puppies because his dog just gave birth a few days ago and they couldn't keep all of them, so I said I'll take one since you've been bugging me about a dog since we moved in together."

The puppy jumped out of Artemis's arms and settled itself in the small space between the couple. Dick chuckled and lifted the dog in his lap so Artemis could snuggle closer to him.

"She doesn't have a name yet," he scratched the pup's chin and looked at his girlfriend, "I figured you'd want to name the little rascal."

Artemis looked at the sleepy puppy, realising how late it already was, and back up her boyfriend. Her chest started to tighten with the immense amount of emotions, the only outlet through her eyes.

Dick jumped and started panicking as the first few tears came out, and then even more.

"Woah what happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! I just- Oh my God, I don't even know why."

As she started cursing all her pregnancy woes in her head, strong and firm arms wrapped around her shoulder as she continued to hiccup and cry. She felt his hand stroke her hair, significantly calming her down, and the dog move to her lap next.

Eventually, the tears and hiccups have stopped but Dick continued to stroke the girl's hair in silence, the television long switched off during the whole thing. The puppy had fallen asleep on Artemis's lap as she stroke her brown and white fur.

"Star," she looked up at her boyfriend with a small smile, "I want to name her Star."

"I think that's wonderful," he said as he kissed her forehead.

They settled in another comfortable silence; hands intertwined, listening to each other's breathing. Artemis closed her eyes, a heated debate in her head on what she should do next. As a sigh escaped her lips, the third one this night, Dick looked down at her in question.

"You're not the only one with a surprise tonight," she started.

"Oh?"

She gave him a shaky peck on the lips, fear, nervousness, and excitement gripping her on ends.

"I'll let you name him or her this time."

**A/N:** Omg look I actually wrote something with two scenes whoop whoop. Also, bleugh I know the ending sucks. I hope you still like this, though. Also, oops I forgot to upload this here on FFnet.


End file.
